Just Friends
by sandy2x400
Summary: He is absolutely beautiful - always happy and carefree. He wants one thing for Christmas - and that's you. Will you agree? Smitchie
1. Of Airplanes and Questions

Just Friends

Prologue

"We can't go down this road, Shane." You whisper tiredly into the phone. You try to stretch out your leg but all you do is end up hitting the seat in front of you. You try to smile sheepishly as your manger turns around and raises his eyebrow, before shaking his head and leaning back on his pillow. You sigh and try to get comfortable in your mostly plush seat as you hear him swallow harshly.

"Please don't do this, Mitchie." He halfway begs. It breaks your heart and you close your eyes tightly. "I know that blogger is on our asses and I know that our moms aren't exactly best friends, but you are mine. I know it's taking the hugest step ever, but…" he trails off, sighing a little. "Don't you think it will be worth it?" he asks, his voice filled with emotions.

"Shane…" you breathe out, blowing your bangs up with a harsh exhale. "I'm on my way to Florida. You're in Canada. We're worlds apart always. We can't just… We can't be naïve and think this is gonna work." You argue lamely, your voice showing how little sleep you have gotten. You hear him growl under his breath, something he has picked up from someone. It usually makes you laugh, but today? Today, it just makes you sadder.

"We have managed to be best friends since we met at Camp Rock, haven't we? Even with you getting famous. Even with me being famous. Through crazy girlfriends and much too-old boyfriend, we have stuck by each other, whether I was in Atlanta or you were in New Jersey. We have stayed best friends even though everyone else has fallen apart. Nate and Hannah. Mikayla and you. Me and Felicia. Caitlyn and Peggy. Everyone has broken apart over the last four years, except me and you. I love you, kid. Doesn't that mean anything?" you close your eyes and feel a couple tears fall. "I mean, I know we've only ever been best friends, and I know I'm two years older than you. But… we fit. You know it and I know it." he continues, fighting for you.

"Shane." You say, but don't continue. You try to get comfortable on the airplane seat, crossing your legs Indian style. "That doesn't change the facts that we are never near each other. Best friends can live across the country and still be best friends. But a couple? They need to be on the same side of the world at least once a week for them to survive. We're never together." You say swallowing, while snuggling closer to the teddy bear Shane bought you a couple years ago.

He stays quiet for a while before taking a deep hopeful intake of breath. "We are! Gonna be at least." He says, suddenly excited. "When do you go home to Jersey, kid?" he asks quickly, obviously frantic.

You narrow your eyes. "On the twelfth." You answer slowly. "I go back to California to film on the seventh of January." You fill in the last part.

He sighs happily. "Well, see…I go home the fourteenth and go back to California also to film on the tenth. We'll spend the holidays together and for the most part, be together in California for at least a month and a half." He says, the smile obvious in his voice. You press your lips together and shake your head. Your guitarist gives you a weird look and you remember you are on the phone. You laugh awkwardly. "What? Doesn't that work?" Shane asks, somewhat discouraged by your response.

You roll your eyes. "You are such a…" you cannot even find a word for him. He drives you crazy that's all you know. "Shane. That gives us two or so months to work us out and then we go back to being Mitchie Torres and Shane Grey and the world wants us in different parts again." You remind him stubbornly. "I think we should stay friends, Shane. We are good at being best friends and I don't want to lose you. You're everything to me. If I lose you…" you tail off, choking slightly on tears. Your guitarist gives you a sympathetic look.

Shane doesn't say anything for a couple seconds, obviously wincing. "We will work something out, Mi. We have to. I can't keep pretending that you aren't affecting me, kid. I have feelings for you and you have them for me too, right?" he asks pointedly. You swallow and open your mouth. Nothing comes out. He starts panicking. "Stop it, Torres! That isn't funny. I know you do. You told me already you did." He practically yells, slightly high pitched.

You almost laugh. "Calm down before you wake up Jason and he attacks you or something." You scold him playfully, wiping your eyes. Shane growls again. "Of course I feel…" you trail off, your voice suddenly so soft. "Of course I do, Shane. But… now, everyone knows that we are thinking about getting together. Both my fans and yours are asking questions and… I don't like to lie. I would want to tell them the truth but… you want to keep relationships a secret." He starts to interrupt so you start spitting out your word quicker. "Plus, now that everyone knows something's up, they'll know if something goes wrong. I don't want to lose you, Shane Adam Grey." You repeat fiercely.

He sighs. "I don't want to lose you either Mi, but I don't think I will. We know each other so well. We can work on it. We can work on being together. I know we can." He says, calming down. He yawns into his hand softly. "I love you, kid." He whispers into the phone. "And I miss you. I haven't seen you for like too many months." You can hear the pout in his voice and you smile, snuggling against the bear harder. "So, I saw these pair of sunglasses and they reminded me of you. I cannot wait to give them to you." He is trying to change the subject. You sigh but a smile creeps up.

"Yeah?" you whisper, hugging your knees to your body.

"Yeah." He says back. "I cannot wait to see you, Michelle Marie Torres." He whispers. "I love you baby girl. You're all I want for Christmas." He jokes, but it isn't a joke and you know it.

Your chest tightens and for a second you cannot breathe. You know one thing - Shane Grey may in fact be the death of you if he continues this. "Oh Shane." You breathe out. "You are too much." He laughs quietly but doesn't answer you. "I can't wait for Christmas either." You finally settle on saying.

This is definitely going to be a holiday season to remember.

**XXX**

**Hey guys!!!!!!!! I wanted a happy ff :D I hope you guys like this. I'm really loving it so far.**

**Please review? It would mean everything. Also, I'm about to post the new chapter of The Undeveloped Story so check that out too! Love you guys.**

**Sandy **


	2. Of Hot Bathes and Reindeer

"**You'd say that today holds something special, something holy and not superficial." Christmas Must Be Something More - Taylor Swift**

Just Friends

Chapter One

When you get to your home - your true home in New Jersey, not the one you had to buy in Los Angeles so that you could film for months at a time - every inch is decorated. From the still-green lawn to the banisters inside, everything has lights, tinsel or fake snow. "I'm going for the white Christmas theme. What do you think?" your mother asks when she opens the door, flashing you a smile. You laugh and nod, but you still wipe your eyes from exhaustion. She frowns. "Go take a hot shower, baby and then take a nap. I'll wake you up when your father gets home. Your cousins are coming tonight as well so we're gonna have a dinner at seven, okay?" she reminds you, rubbing your back.

You yawn and nod, kissing her on the cheek. You trudge upstairs, putting your hands on the wall to be your support since the banister has bright red and green tinsel going up and down. You stop halfway up, looking down to the living room. There in the center is the tree along with a few random trees. "Mom." You say, surprising her. She raises her eyebrow at you questioningly. You point to the tree. "Why isn't the tree done yet? No lights or anything." You ask, nodding towards it.

Your mom gives you a smile. "Did you think just because my little baby is flying across the country everywhere that our Christmas traditions aren't going to happen?" she gives you a pointed raised eyebrow, smiling wider before going into the kitchen. You sigh, slightly happy, slightly complacent, and go back to going upstairs. It isn't that you don't like Christmas, because it is magical, but lately, you just haven't gotten into the holiday spirit as you have in previous years. Obviously you are thankful for everything Jesus Christ has given you. You thank him every day, but that doesn't mean you actually like Christmas.

To you, Christmas is ten percent gifts, ninety percent family drama. You remember that one year your uncle almost started a fist fight with your father because he drank a little too much eggnog. That was a bad year, to say the least. You just want peace this Christmas.

And maybe a little snow.

When you get upstairs, your phone starts buzzing. _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer had a very shiny nose, and if you ever saw it, you could even say it glows._, the text reads. You let a giggle escape your lips, shaking your head. _It's feeling a lot like Christmas, huh, Shane? What time are you getting home?_ You text him back before going into the bathroom. You turn on the hot water, smirking at the cinnamon candles that are burning. You take a deep breath, letting the apple pie smell waft through you. _I love Christmas. I'll come over later in like two days. By the way, when you get home, check your bed._ Shane replies.

You raise an eyebrow and for a moment pause to wonder whether you should abandon your hot bath for a couple seconds. Biting your lip, you sigh and getting out of the bathroom, a big smile creeping up on your face. You push open the door to your bedroom, letting the familiar smell hit your nose. You missed your bedroom, with so many months of sleeping in hotel rooms. You look straight to your bed before bursting out in laughter, shaking your head. You go the bed, throwing yourself on it to grab a big stuffed reindeer that laid on top of your pillow. "Thanks mom." You call out, squeezing the deer to your chest. At least, his text now makes sense.

You hear your mother laugh. "Thank that boy of yours. He harassed me until I put everything perfectly." She calls back. You bite your lip. _Everything?_, you think to yourself. You pull your phone again. _I love the reindeer, Shane. :D_, you message him. You sigh again. You're afraid all these very optimistic people are gonna change your pessimistic Christmas views. You look at the deer closely, flicking its bright red nose until going down to its collar. You lower your eyebrows, letting your fingers touch the silver chain. Suddenly, your phone starts buzzing again. You get it and put it to your ear. "Hey." You manage to croak out.

"Hi!" he says, a little too hyper. You laugh and he clears his throat. "Too much coffee, sorry. Anyways, I got that from Germany. If you look at its butt, it has some German gibberish - just so you know." You flip the deer over and roll your eyes, but your fingers on still on the chain. You can almost hear his smile. "Is it snowing over there yet?" he muses, knowing you want to ask him about the necklace.

"No, it isn't. At least, not yet. The day after you come apparently there's gonna be a storm." You are surprised at the excitement in your voice. You have been living in California for so long; you forgot what it was to have a white Christmas. "Shane, what is this?' you finally ask, looking at the neck of the deer again.

He smiles. "Do you like it, kid? I didn't get that in Germany. That was in from Paris. I saw it in this really nice shop and thought of you." He informs you softly. "Do you like it?" he breathes out again, his voice breaking - suddenly nervous. You close your eyes and let out a silent laugh. You look at the necklace again.

It is a simple silver chain with what looks like a diamond ornament that has the words _Please Be Mine_ inscribed on it. "You realize you took two holidays and meshed them together, right?" you deflect the question. Of course, you love it. But that isn't the point. He was an answer.

And your answer is still no.

He laughs loudly before, "Ow!" You raise an eyebrow, wondering what's going on in the other side of the world. "_Will you shut up? I'm trying to sleep and you giggling like some gay fool with Mitchie - Hi Mitchie! - is not helping me. So say goodnight, let her get situated at home again, and you'll talk to her tomorrow. Now, Shane."_ You hear in the background. You smirk, coughing to disguise it.

"Tell Nate hi for me too." You shake your head, getting off the bed. You put the deer on the middle of the bed, before taking off the necklace as best you can with one hand. You set it on your counter for when you get out of the bath, hearing Shane grumble on the line.

"He does realize I'm the older brother, right?" he speaks into the phone but it's directed towards Nate, so you don't say anything. He huffs. "Fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Mitchie. I cannot wait to see you. There may or may not be more surprises." He says quickly, and you roll your eyes again. "Don't roll your eyes, Mi! I know you, kid. I don't care if you hate Christmas. We're gonna change that. Actually, a lot of things are gonna change this Christmas." He teases you.

You pause and ignore his words. "Mhmm." Is all you say. "Goodnight." You say with a smile.

He chuckles. "I love you, kid. We'll talk tomorrow." He lets you go. You close your phone, throwing it on the bed before going back to the bathroom. You are so ready for that hot bath.

--

It's not that you don't love him or that you don't want to be his. It's that you don't want to _not_ be his, and you know that if you get together, you could never go back to being friends. Plus, you're ninety percent certain that your competitive label would forbid it. They already dislike your friendship - they would absolutely hate your relationship. Plus, your moms really, really do not like each other. "I don't know why you want to waste your time on that boy. He was never good." You mother says as you help her with dinner.

You laugh. "You just don't like him because he broke your vase by mistake that one day a million days ago." You point out. You grab some carrots, washing them before setting them on counter. Your mother snorts loudly. You scrunch up your nose. "Attractive." You say, putting the knife towards her for a second.

"He was like seventeen. Give him a break. Also, it was technically Dad who brought the basketball inside." You say as your father comes in. He feints a look of surprise and innocence. "_Me?"_ he mouths, giving your mother a kiss before putting his arm around your shoulder. "Yes you. Now, tell Mom that Shane isn't so bad." You say, huffing at your mother.

She rolls her eyes, looking at your father pointedly. "Oh, she's right, Mitch. That Shane is horrible. I mean, he's respectful, always grateful, never curses, and has a good set of morals. Damn that boy!" he says sarcastically, stealing a cookie from the tray. You smile and look at your mom, raising an eyebrow. She rolls her eyes again, putting her hands on her hips.

"You've never needed my approval for that monster. Why now?" she asks, already knowing something is going on. You wonder how long it took for him to call her before she picked up so that she could put the deer on your bed. "Are the two of you dating?" she says, her eyes widening. You father tenses, taking his arm off your shoulder.

Your cheeks turn red, as you go back to the carrots. "N-no." you stutter. She scoffs, looking her husband for a couple seconds.

"You can't date that boy!" you father says, crossing his arms. You roll your eyes, lifting an eyebrow. "We brought him into our home and what does he do? He breaks one of our most expensive vases." He continues, scolding you with a pout. You laugh as you mother sighs loudly.

"Fine. Do what you want. You're eighteen. Make your decisions. Just don't have that boy's disgusting mother anywhere near me." She says, point at you just as the door bell rings.

"Quick. Hide, Mitchie. Ms. Grey obviously just heard your mother and she's coming to set her straight. Although, I do place my money on mom. Cathy doesn't stand a chance against her." Your mother glares at your father as you laugh. She pushes him in order to get to the door, but your father sneaks a kiss.

"I don't know, Dad. Remember Cathy Grey had to deal with four sons her whole life. That has to toughen a women up." You argue and your mother throws her hands up in expiration, muttering something about people ganging up on her. You shake your head, going back to cutting the carrots. Your father bites into his cookie, leaning on the counter against you.

"So this boy…" he trails off, lifting an eyebrow. You tense slightly, shrugging a little, keeping your eyes on the knife. "You like him?" he asks bluntly.

You sigh, putting the knife down. "Yeah I do, Dad, but… I can't date him. He's too famous. I still have a career going. He's my best friend. And he's amazing. I don't deserve him. All I'm doing is hurting him and I hate myself for it." you frown, your eyes getting sad. Your father sighs, bringing you to his chest. He puts his chin onto of your chin.

"Love means more than what other think. More than your mother and the magazines and the fans. If people truly love you, then they will love you for what you choose to do as well. Love prevails - even if there are a couple blizzards along the way. Love will always be with you - even if you lose everything along the way. If this boy loves you for who you are, then you deserve him. You deserve the moon and if he tries to give it to you, he wins in my book. Don't worry about the haters, baby girl." He advises you. You feel tears come to your eyes as you look away from him.

"Where's Mitchie! I need to see this girl and how big she is. I saw her at the Grammy Awards. How did you let her wear something so low cut, Marie?" you hear the undeniable voice of your loud obnoxious aunt. You groan and look at your Dad. He rolls his eyes, stealing another cookie.

"Get out of here. I'll cover." He says, brushing your hair back. You smile brightly at him, hugging him before leaving the house.

**XXX**

**So that's my cute Christmas-y beginning. I hope you guys like it. it's out of my comfort zone to write fluff, but eh :D**

**Please, review?**

**Love you**

**Sandy**


	3. Of Exes and Elfs

"**Having feelings for someone isn't worth it, unless they make you feel special... irreplaceable... beautiful... Like you're the only one." Demi Lovato**

Just Friends

Chapter 2

It's Thursday when he gets home. It's Wednesday today.

You wish the ground would be covered with snow for him, but unfortunately New Jersey has different plans. Even the blizzard the weather people promised tomorrow is really just a thunder storm. You wish it would snow already. Even though you aren't very into the Christmas season, you have always loved the snow. For the past four years, you have been needed in California or Canada or whatever to film or do concerts or be Michelle Torres. You have missed to just be Mitchie - the small town girl who used to make snowmen with dirty black snow because that's all you could find.

You want snow this year, damn it.

And you want to spend the holiday with Shane and the snow. He has always been away being Shane Grey, being anywhere but near you. This is the first year - the first year ever - that you will spend Christmas together. "So, I really think you're gonna love your present." He tells you when you pick up the phone.

"Well, hi to you too." You roll your eyes at his excitement. You always thought that you balance each other out nicely. He's the eternal optimist, with excitement and love in his every cell. You, on the other hand, aren't exactly the most cheerful at times. You like the wrong kind of music, the wrong kind of people, and the wrong kind of things according to your fans something. You have to be perfect always. And sometimes, you have been anything but.

"Yeah, yeah." He dismisses you. "What are you doing tonight?" he asks amicably. You blow out your breath harshly, your bangs fluttering up for a second.

"Not as much as you, party boy. What time does it start again?" you say, even though you know it starts at exactly seven 'o clock. Shane is having a Christmas party. You, of course, are invited to it, but since you are in New Jersey and he in Los Angeles, there's not much you can do. "I want to know when the rumors me and you are making out under the mistletoe or getting married or something." You say with a frown as he smirks.

"It starts at seven. Expect the rumors at eight. Got to give it at least an hour. I asked the guest to not take photos - so I expect at least a hundred blurry iPhone pictures fluttering around the social networks." He says amused, laughing as you lean back in the chair you are in. "I'm excited though. I mean, I wish you were coming tonight because I miss your face of course." He jokes, but it isn't really a joke.

"Well, of course." You agree mockingly. He laughs again. "I wish I was going too." Your voice drops to a sad whisper. "Hope you have fun." You say with a more happy spirit. "Don't drink too much, loser." You playfully scold. He laughs but you know he rolled his eyes. "I'll just watch Elf and suffer without you, holding my deer and crying myself to sleep because you aren't here." You say dramatically, pretending to cry.

He sighs. "Oh, Mi. What am I gonna do with you?" he says, the amusement clear in his voice. You go to answer but you freeze before you do. _"Hey, Shane. You wanna put up the tree now?"_ you hear a voice on the other line. "Oh, sure Fee. I'll be there in a second." Shane says muffled, trying to put his hand over the receiver and obviously failing. "Sorry, Mitchie. I have to leave." He apologizes.

You clear your throat. "Who's that? Cuz I know it isn't Felicia." You say, your voice getting a little high. Shane sighs, pausing for a couple seconds. You figure he went somewhere else because you hear a door close. "Because Felicia is freaking insane and should not be at Shane Grey's Christmas party when his own best friend cannot." You continue.

"We're trying to be friends." Is the explanation he gives. You snort, anger running through you.

"Right." You snarl, your hands balling into a fist. "Because she so deserves you to forgive you. She so deserves your attention and the right to be your friend again because she was so amazing to you. It wasn't like she didn't break your heart or anything. It wasn't like she didn't hate me and spread rumors about me. Oh no! Be Mr. Goody Two Shoes and let your ass be taken advantage of again. Go! Be Mr. Amazing. Can't wait till you fail hardcore in this cliché of a friendship." You say, your eyes flashing with anger.

He is silent for a couple seconds. "Done?" he whispers, his voice tense. You huff and don't say anything. He's used to you giving him crap so harshly. You are best friend after all. You call on each other's bull without too much hassle. "She's here because I don't want us to fight anymore. You think that I forgot she was cheating on me or that she hurt you? No, Mitchie, but I don't want her as my enemy anymore. Keep your friends close; keep your enemies closer, Mitch. We're in Hollywood and I need to be on guard." He says, sighing again. "It isn't a real friendship, Mitch. I don't care about her. I care about you." He says, almost pleading.

You are quiet for a long time. "Do you?" you finally manage to choke out. "Because I don't think that's enough."

--

He's right of course. Within the hour, there is a bunch of low quality pictures up. There are stories about hard liquor being served and about it being way too inappropriate. Drama is apparently everywhere. People have _seen_ you dancing with Shane all night, kissing him and holding him close. Everyone online is going crazy about it and your phone keeps blowing up with texts from everyone. All of your 'friends' and friends are asking you where you are and is it true that you are in Shane's bedroom. His co-star who is his on-screen girlfriend is there and has upload random pictures of his house. It looks amazing and fun.

You wish you were there so badly.

You should have been there. You were so stupid not to travel to LA first and then just come back with Shane to New Jersey. Sure, you would have missed dinner with family but you have tried to skip as many as possible anyways. Your father has covered for you three times already. What would have been two days? Nothing. You could have been at this party.

You could have apologized to Shane.

After what you said, he got even tenser and he hung up pretty quickly. You don't blame him. You basically gave up on your relationship in six words. But sometimes love - for all that it is said to be worth - really isn't worth it at all. Having feelings for someone doesn't matter if he doesn't make you feel like you are worth it. Shane is your best friend. He cannot be anything else. You would spend your life wondering with who he is with or what he is doing. Being friends is safer - at least to your own sanity. Being more would equal unnecessary drama from everyone - especially the bloggers that seem to hate you.

"Sweetie, want to watch _It's A Wonderful life_?" you father calls from downstairs. You take a deep ragged breath, realizing you have been crying. You feel like you are on the outside and it sucks. Shane won't respond to your texts. You know that the party should be in full swing, but he could answer a text, couldn't he?

"No, thanks. I'm watching Elf." You lie, because even though the DVD is in the DVD player, it isn't playing. Your father grumbles a reply that you cannot hear from upstairs, and you go back to teenage angst-ing. You lay your head against the deer Shane gave you. You pick it up and look at it for a couple seconds, before touching the confused Valentine's Day/Christmas present Shane gave you. You smile as you finger the small ornament.

You need to just let go of him. You are better off as friends - and that's final.

So, you watch TV for a while without really watching it, periodically frowning and staring at things without really seeing them. "Sweetie, you okay?" you jump up, whipping your head towards the door. Your mother is leaning against the door frame, worried. Suddenly, her eyes flicker with recognition as you lower your eyes. "That boy did something, didn't he?" her voice is angry. "Just like his mother - a lousy little jacka-." She starts while coming into the room.

"Mom!" you interject, glaring at her. She sighs and comes over to your bed, sitting the edge. You sigh. "Shane didn't do anything. I told him we could only be friends, but then I freaked on him when I heard one of his girlfriends was invited to his party." You shrug, your hair falling in front of your eyes. "If anything, I'm the one to blame." You whisper, putting your head back down. You feel so pathetic. Half of you wants him here with you - not only to see him, but to have him nowhere near her. Your mother opens her mouth to say something but you wave her off. "Never mind, Mom. I kind of want to be alone." You say dejectedly, looking back to the TV screen.

She sighs but leaves. You stay still for a while before switching on the radio. As soon as Christmas music starts playing, you groan and turn it back off. You jump when your phone starts buzzing, the time way past eleven already. _Can you get online?_ Shane texts you. You swallow confused but quickly type affirmatively while getting your computer out. _Then I need to video chat with you. Get on._ You press your lips together but go to the video chat thing anyways.

He is already signed on when you get to the screen. It takes a couple seconds but there he is. His hair is nicely arranged and he is wearing nice clothing. He is in a quiet bedroom though - one you recognize as your own from California. Your raise an eyebrow, but he cuts you off. "Hey Scarecrow. When's the last time you brushed your hair?" he says automatically, his voice not even teasing.

You groan and run a hand through the tangles that have formed. "Shut up! Here's a question, why are we in my bedroom?" you say back pointedly, but you are awkward. You feel bad and you don't know how to apologize. You never had to before. You watch him shrug, his eyes serious.

"I left my party for a bit because I needed to talk to you. You are more important than some stupid get together anyways." He tells you, before breathing out slowly. "Okay, I want to say something and no interrupting me, Michelle." He says sternly, raising an eyebrow. You roll your eyes and cross your arms.

"How did you get into my house?" you ask but he only glares at you. "Right. Shutting up." You sigh, but you can still feel your heart start to beat loudly.

He looks really nice.

"Okay, I wanted to talk to you but I couldn't do it over the phone and I needed to do it face to face but I couldn't wait until tomorrow, so this will have to do." He says, looking away for a second. Suddenly, he is out of the picture for five seconds to grab something. When he puts it in front of the computer, you smile warmly. "You know what this is? This is the first picture we took together. We were young and stupid and best friends." He says, holding up the frame you keep next to your bed. "I liked you but I wasn't in love with you, but that was okay because you didn't feel any romantic feelings for me either. But then, we were apart for months and when I saw you again, my heart basically went into a self-induced panic. My palms got sweaty and butterflies attacked the shit out of me." He says, getting too into the monologue. You smile as he waves his hands as he tries to emphasize this and that.

"Shane." You open your mouth but he glares at you again. You hold your hands up in defense. "Sorry. Last time."

"And then you confessed you liked me too and it made me ecstatic. Like seriously, happy moment! And then it got out and… it wasn't a happy moment anymore." His voice lowers sadly. "And suddenly PR is being called and the labels are freaking out. My mom is hitting me upside the head and rolling her eyes as yours glares at you. And it turned into a really, really not happy moment… but you want to know what never changed, sweetie? I never stopped liking you." He says softly, looking straight into the camera.

Your shoulders lower and you feel your throat start to close up. "Shane." You repeat, this time softer.

"I never stopped loving you, Michelle Torres, and you know that." He takes a deep breath as your heart start to drop or expand or something. "I didn't let Felicia in the party, okay? I told her that maybe we shouldn't even be friends and that I was only gonna get hurt if I talked to her. She bitched and is probably gonna start some all out war or some b.s… But it doesn't matter - because you were hurt by her and you matter way more than she does. And you know something? She doesn't even matter - because I like you. I want you. You, in the very cute pink pajamas with your hair mused and your eyes bloodshot, look absolute beautiful and are for me. I know it. You just need to have some faith, Mi." he breathes out that last line.

You bite your lip. "You think I'm beautiful?" you don't know why you say that. People call you gorgeous every day, and you're pretty sure Shane has told you before that you are beautiful. But today? You don't feel very beautiful.

He laughs, rolling his eyes. "I think you are always without a doubt the most stunning girl I have ever laid eyes on. I love you, Mitchie." He says, gulping slightly. You stare at the computerized version of him, tears gathering in your eyes.

"You're so cheesy." You tease, wiping your eyes with the back of your hand while grinning. "I love you too, Shane." You say back quickly. You see how his eyes light up and a huge smile goes on his face. "And I want you home. When you get here… we'll talk about anything between us, okay?" you say, shaking your head as his sudden depart from seriousness to complete cheerfulness.

"Good, but just to warn you, I don't take no for an answer." He jokes with a smile as he tries to compose himself. You take a deep breath in and you just stare. "I want you for Christmas, Mitchie Torres. Our love or whatever we have is so worth it. It's worth just as much Romeo and Juliet's. It's worth just as much as that eighty year old couple who has been together since they were ten. It means just as much as the love between two people who aren't famous." He says lightly. "I want you for Christmas and I won't take no for an answer." He repeats firmly, raising an eyebrow.

You cannot find it in you to disagree.

**XXX**

**So a lot of you have been saying that is based off real life - to which I say to the fullest extent haha. Obviously I don't actually know if Jemi is together or not but…**

**:D**

**Leave me a review. I might update faster. Although I do leave this Friday… I promise I'll try to type up stuff in Colombia.**

**Love you (remember reviews = faster updates!) **

**Sandra**


	4. Of Earrings and Eavesdropping

"**My world is changing. I'm rearranging. Does that mean Christmas changes too?" Where Are You Christmas - Faith Hill**

Just Friends

Chapter Three

His house is two hours away from yours, and the entire ride you are jittering. You are scared that a random pap will find you and get you into a car accident first off. Second, you are so nervous. You are so nervous and excited and anxious to see him again. It's been weeks since you looked into his eyes. You miss his laugh, his smile, his happy nature. You are so sarcastic and sometimes pessimistic, but he has the ability to make you the sweetest, happiest girl in the world.

"_You love him, Mitchie."_ That's what your father told you when you tried to describe why Shane is so important to your life to your eyebrow-raised mother. _"He makes you feel like the only girl in the world, doesn't he? He doesn't have to give you the stars or moon. You love him for who he is but also because he can make you smile. I see the way he stares at you, Mitchie, and I'm proud you picked such a good boy. Forget about Felicia. He cares about you. You are his number one. Even I know that."_

You swallow when you go until his exit, sighing as you look to the angry, grey sky. The weather channel keeps twittering back and forth between rain and snow. Your mother didn't want you to come purely because she didn't want you to drive in this weather, but that didn't really stop you. You aren't rude or anything, but it's your car and it's your life. You aren't a kid anymore. You support yourself.

Okay, maybe you were a little rude.

But, it's Shane and if you don't see him soon, your stomach will explode with angry butterflies. You cannot help a smile from forming as you finger the necklace he gave you_. "I want you for Christmas and I won't take no for an answer."_ You replay his words over and over again in your mind. After that admission, you and him stayed talking for almost an hour before his father called him - arguing that he is missing the party he is the host of.

Before he left, Shane gave you the smile that you know is reserved solely for you.

When you stop in front of his house, your butterflies triple, if not quadruple. You sigh forcibly. You have a feeling when the day is over you will have exploded into a mess of black makeup and rainbow feelings. You will look beautiful, obviously. You roll your eyes but you make yourself get out of his car. When you get close enough, their dog starts barking from inside the house. You laugh as heavy footsteps fly down the stairs and you are hardly on the porch when the door flies open. You don't even see him properly before two very strong arms circle your small thin waist. You scream softly when your soft body hits his hard one, pushing you as close as possible.

But he is clumsy. Very clumsy. His foot goes too far forward and he grabs onto your waist to stop himself from falling - which just brings you to the floor of the porch. You laugh as you both fall with he tries to catch you so that you don't fall while trying not to kill himself. He gives up when you are safely on the porch floor and just falls down close to you. He hugs you tightly. "Hey best friend." He whispers, his eyes bright. He bites his lip, the huge smile over taking his whole face.

You laugh and lightly slap him. "You are so smooth." You tease. He laughs and picks himself up before giving you his hand to help you. You take it, and then almost fall again. He took advantage of the position to give you a swift but very real kiss on your lips. You feel his fingers squeeze your waist as he nuzzles your nose. You freeze but then relax.

You are his Christmas present after all. You aren't allowed to say no.

"Are you two freaking serious?" you whip your head towards the door. You sigh playfully and look down shamefully. Shane rolls his eyes and glares at his little brother. As they fight about God knows what, you realize what you just let happen. Shane Grey kissed you, Mitchie Torres, out in the open. For everyone to see. For any paparazzi to take a picture of. "Shut up, Shane, before I tell Mom you didn't wash the dishes last week." Nate threatens after Shane made some comment about him being jealous.

Shane scrunches up his nose. "Where's Jason? He's less annoying than you." He says as you two start filing in. You notice that Shane is shivering somewhat and you go to joke about the fact he is only wearing a t-shirt - of Power Rangers, no less - but Nate cuts you off.

"I don't know. Getting laid?" Nate shrugs. You and Shane both groan loudly, as you squeeze your eyes shut and Shane looks down as he slams his palm to his forehead. Nate smirks. "Well, he just got married. And you asked." He continues as he goes further inside. Shane helps you out of your coat before hanging it up. You can tell he is buying time as Nate disappears into the kitchen.

Suddenly Shane gives you a wicked grin. He bites his lip and pulls your hand, taking somewhere rather quickly. He leans you up against the wall. "Shane, what the hell?" you ask as he pulled you. He points up when you stop moving your legs. You tilt your head and groan, before freezing. You know what comes with being under the mistletoe. You gulp. "You're really cheesy." Is all you say.

He laughs quietly and a deep shivers goes through you. He is so close. He is so sexy. His scruff softly tickles you neck as you keep your head tilted up, before he presses his lips to your neck. His fingers come to rest on your sides gently, putting the softest of pressures. Your breath gets caught in your throat as he nuzzles his nose into your skin before kissing your neck again. He blows out softly and you shake against him. He laughs again. "Give me a kiss." He requests. You take a harsh intake of breath before looking at him.

He looks so happy and amazing and you want him. You know you shouldn't but you do - so very much. You take a deep breath before leaning in. He smiles as you lean in, but suddenly, you feel someone coming down the stairs. You gasp and push him away, forcing a smile for whoever was coming down. He groans, his lips puckered in a pouty kiss. You laugh and smack his face lightly. "Hey, Ms. Grey." You say politely.

She smiles at you before hugging you but keeping her distance. Shane scrunches his nose. "Still have a cold?" he asks, blowing his breath out disappointedly. Ms. Grey just nods, frowning. She gives you another smile before disappearing. Suddenly, his frown turns into an evil smile. "She never talks when she's sick. It's awesome." He laughs. You smack his tummy, rolling your eyes.

"You're a jerk." You tell him as you start to walk past him. He grabs your wrists, making you turn to him. You immediately laugh.

His eyes are puppy-dog staring at you as he pouts again. "No kiss?" he asks, like a little kid who had his favorite toy taken away. You smile uncomfortably.

"You kissed me outside." you point out, and he rolls his eyes.

"That wasn't a real kiss. That was a small, I have to be quick kiss." He says with fake attitude. You open your mouth to say something, but his eyes brighten and you pause. A huge smile goes on his face and suddenly he is pulling on your hand and leading you upstairs. "Come on! I got you something!" he explains, as you huff at him. You cannot help but just laugh at his antics. He stops in his room, and you watch as he tears it apart. He throws clothes - clean and dirty - all around before finally straightening his body. He sighs softly, picking up the red velvet box before turning to you. You watch as he gets shy before thrusting out the box. "I hope you like it." he whispers sweetly.

You smile and get it. "You don't have to keep getting me presents Shane." You remind him, rolling your eyes before opening the box. Your breath gets caught in your throat again as you stare at the intricate design. "Shane." You breathe out before picking up one earring. The  
Tiffany and Co. label is apparent on the box now as you touch each little diamond. They are dangling earrings, with little to big stars lining the path. "Jesus, Shane. How much did this cost?" you say, putting the earring back into the case gingerly. He bites his lip and shrugs. "These look to be a down payment on a car." You say, before looking back down at them.

He laughs at that but doesn't say anything about the price. "Do you like them?" he asks instead, a little breathless.

You smile at him, tilting your head like you are thinking it over. "Maybe." You tease. He rolls his eyes and spreads this arms out pointedly. You sigh, making a show as you put down the case gentle on the counter - very slowly of course. He huffs slightly, playfully, as he waits for you. Laughing, you step into his hug, wrapping your arms around his waist. His strong ones circle your body as he holds you tightly to his chest. "Thank you, Shane Grey. You are amazing." You say softly.

He just hugs you tighter.

--

Afterwards, you two go downstairs to see if anyone wants dinner. Ms. Grey is asleep. Jason is "getting laid". Nate is trying to fix things with his ex. Again. Mr. Grey is talking to Japan or Arkansas. Frank is playing video games. "Guys, it's like two days till Christmas." Shane argues, rocking on the ball of feet. His whine gets relatively ignored as everyone continues to do what they were doing. You frown at him and he sighs, before shrugging. "Let's put up the tree?" he asks you, biting his lip.

You bite the inside of your lip. "Sure. Why not?" you agree.

You watch as he goes upstairs to get the decorations, before turning to Nate. "Hey, bud. You okay?" you ask, sitting on the couch. He rolls his eyes.

"Hannah's a handful." He sighs. You laugh and lean into the cushions. "Speaking of handfuls, Shane tells me you two are talking or whatever." He says, yawning softly and turning to you.

You laugh uncomfortably. "Yeah. I guess." You bite your lip. "He wants to get together." You say for the first time out loud. Nate nods. You roll your eyes. Of course, Nate knows. When doesn't he know something? "And he's been amazing lately. He's so childish and amazing. He gives me presents and they are incredible and can probably feed a family of four for a couple weeks if not months." You swallow harshly.

Nate narrows his eyes softly. "But?" he whispers, raising an eyebrow.

"But… what if we don't work out? What if in a couple months I'm just another ex to him? What if he doesn't really love me, but it's from the pressure of the fans? What if we don't make it? What if we don't really love each other?" you trail off, when you notice Nate look towards the stairs and then get up awkwardly and quickly.

"Hey, Shane. Let me help you with that." He says, going past you quickly to grab the million boxes Shane grabbed. You freeze, a bad feeling going throughout your body. You sneak a glance to Shane and see his eyes are cool and empty. He heard. He had to have. You try to help him with a box, but he jerks away from you, his body tense.

"Ready?" he says, his voice even. You breathe out softly.

Fuck.

**XXX**

**Sorry for the long wait. I will post as soon as I get stuff done haha.**

**Hope you guys are having a great holiday.**

**S**

**PS- Review? Also, pretty soon there will be an M rated other FF coming your way. It may or may not be called Santa Baby!**


	5. Of Fights and Makeups

"**Like an apple on a tree****hiding out behind the leaves****, ****I was difficult to reach, but you picked me." You Picked Me – A Fine Frenzy**

Just Friends

Chapter Four

"Here, you guys do this side of the tree, and I'll work on the other." Shane says, his voice still tense. Finally, shaking his head, he lets it go. "We need to have a banging tree with a billion lights – enough to make mom yell at us again for the electricity bill." He says with a new smile. You look down ashamed, the tears stinging your ears. The ornament you grab is one that a baby Shane made – a little chicky dressed in Santa gear that had a little hat that had _Shane _written in silver glitter.

"Shane made that in second grade. He was a weird child." Nate says quickly, trying to break the awkwardness that has settled in the room. You play with it and Shane focuses on putting up all kinds of Christmas decoration. "Hey, don't get stuck in the tinsel, ok?" Nate rolls his eyes as Shane tries to separate the rope. Your best friend shakes his head but doesn't say anything. His shoulders are so set, and his face is getting a little red.

Fuck.

You are so angry at yourself. You can't believe you said those things out loud – and to another person instead of Shane in the first place. You hang the chicky, shaking as you hook it around a branch, still not focusing on either brother. Nate sighs, annoyance filtering into his tone. "Alright. I'm done. Fix this. Bye. I'm gonna call Hannah." He excuses himself, rolling his eyes again. When the two are left alone, you both focus on the tree. You in particular feel tears gathering in your doe eyes softly, blurring out your vision of where the branches are. You open your mouth to say something – anything – just as your fingers slip and a glass ornament falls to the ground.

And this is why you hate Christmas.

You both gasp and you jump, moving your feet quickly as the shards go everywhere. "Are you okay?" Shane immediately asks, his eyes wide with concern. He doesn't wait for you to answer before going over to you and bending down to grab the glass. When he is done – and you stop yourself from just throwing yourself on top of him and not letting him stand up till he forgives you – he puts his hands on your ankles. You shiver and look at him strangely. "What are you doing?" you ask, your voice cracking a little. He sighs as he runs his hands up and down slowly and then lets you go.

"Checking for cuts." He mumbles, still not looking you in the eyes.

"Well, I'm fine." You say back awkwardly. He nods, putting the broken glass on the table. No. See! This is why you don't know if you want to be together. Because the two of you – as best friends – can call each other out on bullshit or when one another does something wrong, but as whatever you are now? Everything's so different. Awkward and off. "Shane!" you say exasperatedly. He looks up and you can finally see the hurt in his eyes. He looks like he is holding back some angry tears.

You sigh and take a step towards him, and he lowers his eyes. "I…" you start but you are cut off.

"Come on, kids. You can continue the tree later. It's dinner time and then I'm assuming you're staying over?" Shane's dad comes over to you guys. You both try to wipe the emotions from your face. You look at Mr. Grey strangely and he gestures outside. "Have you seen the weather out there? You're not driving in that." He yawns as he stretches his arms over his head. "Come on. Your mother still refuses to talk by the way." He says to Shane, rolling his eyes.

Shane barely lets a smile out before following dully. You sigh and go along as well, staying a faraway distance from Shane. You see Nate sitting at the table and you almost smirk. He is at the table with his head in his hands and the phone pressed to his ears. "…Ok, Hannah. I understand." He says, shifting as you and Shane sit down. "I have to eat. Okay…We'll talk later? Thanks…You too." He says before hanging up. Even though he has a smile on his face, he is shaking his head.

"Why do you put up with her?" you ask, raising an eyebrow. Nate laughs before shrugging, looking at the phone wistfully.

"Because I love her. Because she's worth it. Because even though we doubt stuff and we question everything and we worry, she means everything. Because I want to." He finally settles on, smiling timidly at you. You and Shane both look at each other at the same time, and both of you blush and look away the next second. Nate pretends not to notice – which you are thankful for – as Mr. and Mrs. Grey both sit down with the rest of the food.

"So, who wants to say grace?" Mr. Grey asks, looking at you all. No one says anything and suddenly, he is focusing on you. "How about the guest?" he suggests, but it's one of those suggestions that you know isn't really a choice. You clear your throat, your cheeks turning a little pink. You clear your throat as it's still rough from the tears that were coming up before.

"Ok." You say, your voice high pitched. You clear your throat again as Shane gives you a strange look. "Um…Let us thank God today for all he has blessed us. That we can all be together today and…that we all realize that we never want to lose one another…because that's bad. I…uh…love you guys. A lot. And I don't ever want to lose you…guys because you're all amazing and you make everything okay when things are bad. And um…" you can feel the tears in your voice and you know you aren't making sense. "I just wanted to say that, I'm sorry that I ever thought that we couldn't be together because I'm scared. And that's the truth. I'm just scared because I never want to lose you because you mean everything and I love you." you finish, looking straight at Shane. "I'm sorry for what I said." You mutter before pushing yourself from the stunned family. "I need to go to the bathroom. I'm sorry." You excuse yourself as a couple tears fall from your eyes.

You are already at the stairs when you hear Shane apologize to his family and then also excuse himself. You lean against the bathroom door, not even bothering in going in. "Mitchie?" he calls as he rounds the last step. "Whoa!" he gasps as he tries to stop himself from crashing into you. You, however, are expecting him and pull him closer to you. Before either of you know what is happening, you are on your tippy toes and pushing his head down.

This is technically your first real kiss. Yes, you have pecked before, but never like this. He is caught off guard as you push your lips against his, but quickly pushes you gently against the door. The kiss is slow, barely getting any speed at all. It wasn't about that. It was about proving that even though you do have your doubts, you would do it for him. You never want to hurt him like you just did ever again. And you know you are hurting him by not letting you two at least try. When the two of you separate, he tries to go for another kiss and you almost stop him, but decide against it.

He's a good kisser.

His lips caress yours so gently and lovingly, you almost start crying again. You have had boyfriends before. They have all been too rough and too old and too dark. They have pulled you down and made you hate who you are. They have confused your fans and made you question your career. But Shane? Shane cares. Shane actually loves you. And the way he is holding you, like you are the most fragile thing in the world is filling you up with butterflies and disbelief that he even cares.

The next time you pull away, you don't let him back to your lips. You jab your finger in his chest and he looks up to your eyes, startled. "I'm sorry." You let slip out of your lips, what you wanted to say lost for the moment. He looks at you, his eyebrows furrowing as some pain goes back in his eyes.

"Do you really think that I don't really love you? Or that it's because of the pressure from the fans? Or that you will ever be just another ex? You're everything, Mitchie. Yes, I don't know the future. I can't predict that. I don't know how we end up. If we'll end up hating each other or having our fans spilt or whatever. I don't know that, but what I do know is that in this moment, I have never been more in love with a girl than with how I am with you. I want you, Michelle Torres, and I already told you I won't take no for answer. But that's not to have another notch on my belt or to have another famous girlfriend or whatever. That's because I love you and you make me so happy. I want us to be what I can count on and fall even more in love with."

Wow, you think to yourself. First, he's putting a lot of pressure on you. But…you don't necessarily mind that. You think you want the same. You want a healthy relationship. One where you don't have to be styled and made up every second of the day and yet still feel beautiful. One where he appreciates you and realizes that you aren't perfect because he already knows your flaws. No. What bothers you is something else. "No." you tell him, going back to jabbing his shoulder. His eyes widen and he just stares at you. "You have to promise me that if we do this, if we get together, you will never hate me if it goes bad. I don't want to lose you, Shane Grey, and… I would much rather be friends with you forever than to be your girlfriend for five seconds and then never talk to you again. You mean so much more than that." You cross your arms in front of your chest, feeling tears come up again.

He bites his lips before pulling on your crossed arm. "Come with me for a second. I want to give you one last gift before tomorrow." He says, his eyes pleading. You feel yourself relax and suddenly you go with him. He interlaces your fingers together as he leads you to his room. "Sit." He mutters, letting go of your hand, absentmindedly gesturing to the bed. You nod and climb on his bed, smiling at the picture by his bed. It's the same picture he showed you the other day when you were video chatting.

The one taken at Camp Rock where you were careless and free. "You ever wish you weren't famous?" you ask softly, and he sits on the bed next to you with a guitar on his lap. He looks at the picture and smiles that smile that's reserved for you.

"No." he whispers. "Because if I wasn't, then I wouldn't have been there that summer. I wouldn't have met my best friend, and that means too much for me to ever take away." He emphasizes the last words before smiling. "I wrote you a song." He changes the subject, excitement going into his voice. "A song…" he laughs somewhat. "A song I've been writing for the past four years. A song I never really want to stop writing. You are the song in me, Mitchie Torres. If I'm not near you, then the song is gone and I don't want that." He tells you, his voice barely above a whisper as he brushes your hair behind your ear.

You snicker softly. "Oh, so I'm only here to provide you with a song?" you jab at him.

"Of course." He answers right away before smiling to indicate he's just joking. "You're here because I think if you weren't, I would never be happy." He says, looking past you a little before blushing and looking down. "Wow. Shane, you are so cheesy." He chides himself.

You shake your head, putting your hand on top of his. "For four, I've been in love with you." you let out in a small whisper. He looks up surprised. You take a deep breath before continuing. "I never told you because I didn't know if you felt the same, and then we became the best friends ever, and…I didn't want to lose that. I've never been able to talk to anyone like I have with you. You know all my secrets. You know everything about me, and you are the only thing that keeps me grounded sometimes. I need you, Shane Grey. I need you in my life like I need air. Do I love you as more than a friend, as more than a best friend? For years." You confess and his eyes sparkle. "Promise me we won't lose this. That we will always be there for one another. That you will always be my number one because you are." You say with a small smile.

He shakes his head, a grin going on his features. His eyes are sparkling with happiness and he reaches forward to pull you in a hug. "Kid, you are my only number." He jokes before kissing your softly. "We're a team. Others can fall apart or fight or rip apart, but me and you? We are made of different glue. The kind that last forward, k? Cool." He kisses you again, and his lips fit so perfectly against yours, that it makes you smile. You push yourself forward and he moans playfully as he pulls you into a hug.

"You're amazing." You whisper.

"You're adorable." He whispers back before setting you down again. "Can I play the song?" he asks, his eyes bright. You smile and nod, leaning against his backboard as he starts strumming on his guitar.

XXX

You wake up to kisses on your cheeks and neck, and then to your lips when you squirm. You laugh against his lips as he continues to kiss whatever skin he could. "Merry Christmas, kid!" he says, before pecking you gently again. You sit up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes and he laughs again. "I should just change your nickname to Scarecrow. Your hair is gonna scare off the kiddies, gurl!" he teases and you pout, as you try to flatten your hair. You look at him and notice something, and you look around the guest room in awe.

"When did you do this?" you say, a big smile going to your face. You just look at him astonished as he shrugs.

"You're a heavy sleeper." He says vaguely as you push the covers off of your body and sit up.

You start laughing, feeling incredibly loved. "There's hearts." You point out, as if he didn't know. He smiles and shrugs again. "That say Happy Valentine's Day…It's Christmas." You remind him before shaking your head with silent laughter. "But I guess that's why there's fake snow." You can feel your voice start to go sour with tears and you pull him to you in a big hug.

Shane had decorated the room, from top to bottom in Valentine and Christmas decorations. He laughs but hugs you back, kissing your forehead. "We can't be together this year for V-Day, but don't think I'm not gonna celebrate it with you. I made you breakfast, by the way! And I cooked it myself." He sings as he breaks your embrace.

"So, it's not edible? Are you warning me?" you laugh between your tears of joy. You feel like such a ball of emotions.

"Ha ha." Shane says drily as he takes the tray you didn't notice before off the dresser. "I worked really hard on this." He pouts and you smile at him. He puts the tray on the nightstand but you don't notice the food yet. You reach up and kiss him fully on the lips.

It takes your breath away.

When he pulls away, his eyes are sparkling again and he has a big smile on. "I love you." you whisper up at him, your eyes on his. He melts in your arms and he pulls you in a strong embrace.

"God. I love you too. You have no idea what it is to hear you say that – and it not be in a dining room with my whole family watching us." You groan and hit your head on the backboard, your face flushing. Shane laughs and brings the tray over your legs. "Half of that's mine, Scarecrow." He teases but you aren't focus on him.

You are focus on the fact that you are the luckiest girl. Ever. No other boyfriend you have ever had compares to him. No other boyfriend in the world compares to him. Tears rush to your eyes again as you look at the breakfast he prepared. Pancakes cut like Christmas trees. Colored chocolate cookies to look like lights. Powered snow to look like snow. Little gingerbread people that are circling the tree. "I had a little help…but I mean, mom doesn't count." He says nervously as you look at him in a mixture of amazement and sadness.

"You've gotten me and have made me so much stuff, but…I can't ever give you what you've given me this Christmas." He scoffs and rolls his eyes, going behind you to wrap his arms around you.

"Pish posh, love. I only wanted one thing this Christmas and you gave it to me." He reminds you before bringing your chin over so that he can kiss you on your mouth sweetly. "I already told you, kid. I just wanted you." he whispers, and your heart explodes in happiness. Butterflies travel up and down your body. "Now eat up, so we can go play in the snow!" he says, squeezing your sides happily.

Your eyes light up. "It snowed?" you ask excitedly and he nods with a big smile.

"Last night! I don't know what New Jersey was waiting for, but we got our white Christmas." He flicks your nose playfully. "Now, eat, love, so we can go open presents too. Oh and have hot chocolate! And build a snow fort. Probably not in that order." He adds with a laugh.

You chuckle with him, still in amazement that it snowed. You smile brightly and lean back into him. "You know…This may be the best Christmas ever. Hope you know that." You tell him softly. He nuzzles your neck and kisses your cheek.

"I know. I agree." He whispers as well.

THE END

**XXX**

**Ok. Wow. It's been a long, long time since I last updated. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not posting, but I wanted to finish this. Actually, I'm gonna finish every story I have in the CR section, including the ones I abandon and the one I just started. And once it's done, I'm done. I don't know how many people are reading this, but this is my first official announcement. **

**I will continue writing other things in other fandoms, and maybe when CR2 comes over, who knows? But I will finish every story.**

**Thank you.**

**Sandra.**


End file.
